


Love Between Battles

by ahunmaster



Series: Gladiator AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Porn, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Light Angst, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Eclipse meet for a moment of intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Between Battles

 

"I'm surprised you got away from your father this time."

 

"I just pretended I felt sick from all the fighting.  The first few fights were very bloody.  It wasn't that hard to get away from the other ladies once I stepped away, but they'll probably worry if I don't get back soon."

 

"Don't worry," Megatron stopped kissing her neck to grab for some oil he brought with him, "I've been holding onto this for a while.  I'll make it quick."

 

"Mmmm~" Eclipse moaned into his shoulder as her lover reached down to slick up her entrance.

 

"Well... it seems someone had missed me a lot."

 

Digging her fingernails into his back, she didn't answer his chuckles.  She could only hold her breath as Megatron pushed his raging cock into her welcoming pussy and began a hard pace.

 

Her purple eyes grew wide his hand left her hip to rub at her clit, nearly causing her to scream out if he had not brought her into another deep kiss.

 

They could not let anyone see them down here.  Megatron and Eclipse had snuck away to meet up in a small room for extra armor.  Bombrush was outside to direct any peepers away.  And the room was filthy and dirty on top of it.

 

It was the only time they could be together like this.  Other than letters and brief conversations in the market, this was the only time they could be intimate with each other.  And even then, Megatron had to clean himself off to prevent any stains from getting on Eclipse's outfit even if they tied it up to prevent it from getting dirty from the room itself.

 

Luckily for Megatron, the masters of the ring liked for their fighters to be cleaned up before battle.  It made for more of a show when they were torn apart by the other fighters.

 

"M-M-!  Meg-!"

 

"I know, I know."  He wanted to hold out longer to make her cum all around him until his cock was coated with her fluids, but his fight was due soon.  He didn't want Bombrush to come in and tell him to hurry up like that one time.

 

Eclipse came first, her arms holding her lover tight.  Megatron had to pound at her pussy to get his to come soon after she did.

 

Absorbing the afterglow for not even a few seconds, Megatron quickly wiped them both up quickly before throwing the rag into a corner for the rats to eat.  "Are you alright?"

 

"... Yes... Will you-?"

 

"I won't die," he kissed her again as they finished fixing their outfits.

 

Eclipse didn't say goodbye, not wanting to chance superstition, only giving him a soft kiss before she quickly left.  Megatron waited a minute before finally peeking out.

 

"Bombrush?"

 

"She's fine." The older warrior ushered him out, "Let's move.  They'll be sending you out soon."

 

Megatron nodded as he followed the other back to the main area underneath the coliseum where he quickly blended into the other fighters as if he had been there all along.

 

Stepping out into the open pit of the coliseum, the gladiator did his usual wave as he looked for her.  And to his relief, Eclipse was in her usual spot, sitting with her family up high in the stands.

 

Just seeing her there, knowing her inner walls were coated with his seed, knowing that she came to these despicable games to see him...

 

It was all Megatron needed to know that he would survive another game.

 

END


End file.
